Are They Right?
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: Alright so, Shane is dating Tess and Tess is being mean to Jason...can't think of a better summary, sorry.


**Alright, so this is my first Camp Rock story. So, Shane is dating Tess, but Tess keeps making fun on Jason, calling him stupid and what not. But when Jason tries to tell him, Shane doesn't believe him. There's mild Nason and Shess, but no real romance, just a few kisses. Rated T for language. And sorry it's so short!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**

* * *

Jason sat, staring sadly at his band mate, Shane, gabbing on the phone with his girlfriend, Tess. He really seemed to like her…but Jason thought differently…

Jason kept replaying what Tess had said to him earlier that day…

"_Oh my God, Jason, watch where you're going! Why do you have to be so stupid? And not to mention ugly too! God, I have no clue why Shane even lets you in the band! He's WAY too good for you, fat, stupid fag."_

Those words had hurt him deeply. But what hurt him even more was that Shane still liked her. Ok, so maybe he hasn't told him yet, but he was afraid to. He didn't know how Shane would react. He thought Shane would hate him forever because he was hating on his girlfriend. He wanted to tell Shane so badly, but he didn't want to risk Shane losing one of the rare things that made him happy. That's all Jason wanted, to see his friends happy.

"Jason…JASON!" he heard Nate yell. Jason's head snapped toward Nate's voice. Nate was sitting next to him on the couch he was on, patting his shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked, concern in his voice. Jason nodded sadly, but didn't look up.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked, sounding worried. Jason nodded again.

"Yes, Nate. I'm fine. You haven't known me to zone out?" Jason asked, smiling slightly. Nate laughed.

"Good point."

"Hey, where'd Shane go?" Jason asked.

"He went to go meet up with Tess" Nate said, sounding a little disgusted. He never approved of Tess. Jason sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"Okay, now I know something's up. What's wrong?" Nate asked firmly. Jason pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Nate sighed and hugged him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Nate asked, trying to comfort him. Jason hugged him back weakly and Nate felt him nod on his shoulder. Nate pulled away.

"Then tell me what's up" Nate commanded, rubbing his boyfriend's back. Jason sighed.

"Well, earlier today, while I was coming back to the cabin, I ran into Tess…literally. And she kind of, called me stupid…fat…ugly…and gay…" Jason told him, fighting back a sob that was making it's way out of his throat.

"Oh, Jace…" Nate said. He couldn't think of anything comforting to say, so he just pulled his lover into a loving embrace, holding him there. Jason sobbed into Nate's shoulder.

"Was she right…?" he asked softly. Nate could barely hear him, but his eyes widened as he gently pulled away.

"Of course not, Jason. What would make you think that?" Nate asked him.

"What would make you NOT think that?" Jason half-yelled. Nate was slightly taken aback by his lover's tone. Seeing Nate's reaction, Jason softened his voice.

"I mean, I know I'm an airhead, there's no doubt about that, I've gotten hate mail saying I'm fat AND ugly, and being gay, that's a dead giveaway! Even though it hurt to hear it, I know that they're all right…" Jason looked down again. Nate grabbed Jason's chin and pulled his head up to meet his eyes.

"Now, Jason Addison, you listen to me. None of that stuff is you at all. You're not stupid. You're a genius when it comes to music and you can read people like it's nobody's business. You're anything but ugly and fat, I happen to love you and your body. And as far as being gay, who cares? You're a sweet, lovable, funny person who can always put a smile back on someone's face. You're so caring and loving I think someone would be stupid not to like you. And you know I love you more than anything." Nate put his hand on the back of Jason's neck and brought him in to kiss him on the cheek. Jason had been looking down through the whole talk, but smiled when Nate kissed him. He turned to meet Nate's eyes.

"Thanks, Nate…I'm feeling somewhat better."

"No problem. You know I love to see that smile." Jason smiled bigger and hugged Nate lovingly. They broke the hug when they heard Shane's voice.

"Jason?" They looked up to see Shane looking at them with a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Jason simply nodded.

"Jason…" Nate said uncertainly. Nate gave Jason a look that said "Tell him about Tess". Jason shot him a look that said "NO!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Alright, when you guys start your loverboy telepathy I know something's up, what's going on?" Nate sighed as Jason got up.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Jason asked Shane. Shane looked offended.

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well…because Tess was kind of making fun of me…like, calling me stupid, ugly, fat, and gay…" Jason told him.

"What are you talking about, she would never do that!" Shane said firmly. Jason looked down.

"Well, she did. I didn't want to tell you because I knew would be mad."

"Jason, I swear to you, she would never say that! She's changed, she's not the same bitch she used to be! Why do you hate her so much?" Shane screamed.

"Because she hates me! Dude, she freaking called me gay!" Jason shouted back.

"Well, you ARE gay, Jason!" Shane yelled at him.

"Yeah, but it still hurt! I can't believe you don't believe me!" Jason screamed, his voice starting to break.

"Well, I'm not believing you because I know it's not true! I know you don't like her since she raped you, but--"

"SHANE!" Nate screamed. He stared wide eyed and disbelieving at his band mate. Jason shot Shane a hurt look, than ran out the door. Nate stared after him sadly, then punched Shane in the shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Nate yelled at him.

"What, he was blaming my girlfriend for something she didn't even do!" Shane yelled back.

"Do you even have PROOF that she didn't do it?"

"Do you have proof that she did?" Nate just shook his head and ran out the door to try and find Jason.

Nate walked a few yards and found Jason sitting on the pier looking out onto the lake. Nate slowly walked up behind him and sat down, scooting to a place next to him. Nate wrapped his arms around Jason's waist.

"You know he was just upset, right?" Nate asked him. Jason nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't make it hurt any less…" Jason replied, a single tear coming down his cheek. Nate took a deep breath and pulled the hug tighter.

"How can I make Shane see that Tess really is the same bitch she was before?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, honey…" Nate kissed him softly. "Let's just hope it gets better soon."

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" the squeaky, annoying voice of Tess Tyler came from behind them. They both reluctantly turned around and saw her smiling evilly at them.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Nate yelled at her. Tess just laughed.

"Why should I? Bullying is fun! Especially with the 2 biggest gay wads in the history of the world! Honestly Nate, of all the guys in this world, you had to pick HIM? Take this from someone with experience, you have HORRIBLE taste in guys! I mean, look at him! Not to mention he's about the stupidest guy to walk the face of the earth!" Tess said, motioning in Jason's direction.

Nate was standing up by now and moving in on Tess.

"He's a great guy, and I love him! I don't care if other people think he's ugly, I don't. I happen to think he's gorgeous! And he has a great heart…doesn't that matter for anything?" Nate choked out that last sentence before almost erupting in tears.

"Of course it does…" a voice came from behind Tess. Everyone turned to see Shane standing there, looking disappointingly at Tess.

"Oh, Shane…hi. We were just joking around…" Tess said, trying to cover up what she just said. Shane just scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so. Tess, how could you? You promised me you'd change. By what you just said to my best friend, I'm guessing you didn't keep that promise." Shane shook his head. "We're through. See ya, bitch. Come on guys, let's go" he said, motioning Jason and Nate to follow him. Nate helped Jason up off the pier and followed him, shooting daggers at Tess one more time before completely leaving her sight.

When they got back into their cabin and shut the door, Shane turned to Jason.

"Look, Jace, I'm really sorry I didn't believe you and for all those mean things I said. I guess since she's the first girl I ever loved, I wanted to stick up for her. But she's not worth losing my best friend." Shane rubbed Jason's shoulder. Jason finally looked into Shane's eyes. He smiled.

"Thanks…for everything. Love you" Jason said, embracing his band mate. Shane returned the hug with gratitude. He was so thankful he still had his best friend.

"No problem. And I love you, too." Jason smiled as they pulled away. He looked at Nate who looked back at him hungrily.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you" Jason said to Nate. Nate laughed softly and went in for a passionate kiss on the lips. Shane smiled at them, happy that they were together. He knew they were perfect for each other.

When they pulled apart, Jason noticed that there was peanut butter on the table. He dove for it.

"OOO PEANUT BUTTER!" he shouted happily as he began stuffing his face with the sticky substance. Shane and Nate just looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Whaooowauuna?" Jason said with peanut butter stuck all over his mouth. That just made Shane and Nate laugh harder. Shane went over and patted Jason on the back.

"Good to have you back, man."

Shane's POV

It's good to have the old Jason back. He's back, making us laugh again. I knew then and there that nothing was going to tear up Connect 3, and that was final…

* * *

**Aww, now wasn't that sweet? Ok, please review!**

**A/N Ok, I know I said I moved my stories to Mibba, but those were just my Jonas Brothers stories, just to avoid them getting deleted. I'm going to be writing alot of Camp Rock stories and I'll post those here. Just to let you guys know!**


End file.
